The New Boss
by babyrae
Summary: The new boss looks washed up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Monsters Inc. or SpongeBob. They belong to Disney's Pixar and Stephen Hillenburg and anyone else who create these shows, they are not me.

The New Boss

Mike Wazowski found a new job, a job that entailed everything he enjoyed to do. Talking and being a people person. He was the new salesman for the new and improved Monsters Inc Times and he had to go door to door to advertise so people could buy what he thought was an excellent paper. Mike was preparing to go to his last stop, which happened to be the home of his best friend, James P. Sulley. Mike knocked on the door of his friend thinking to himself that this should be the easiest sale ever. Sulley opens the door to greet his long time buddy.

"Hey there Mike how's the new job going?" Sulley smiled down at Mike and let him into his humble abode.

"It's going hunky dory Sulley, especially if you order the Inc Times. You're my last stop and it would be an even fifty orders if you sign up for me," Mike held out the order form knowing that his friend was a sure sale.

"Sure anything for my little buddy, and besides I've heard good things about the Inc Times and can't wait to read it," Sulley took the order form and signed up not caring about the cost of it.

Mike then explained that his first paper would be delivered in a couple of days and then every day from then until he decided to cancel. Mike was ecstatic that his first day had gone so well, but he was very tired from walking around all day. He and Sulley sat for a few minutes discussing their jobs and playing their favorite game, charades. Mike always liked to play charades even though he never got any of the hints correct to Sulley frustration.

Sulley bid Mike farewell as he went home for the day, Sulley then headed off to work. Sulley made it to work only to find that his boss Henry J. Waternoose had been fired and a new guy who literally sucked up the competition in his bosses' position. Sulley was dumbfounded that the brilliant CEO had been replaced by this sponge, and his name was none other than, wait for it, Spongebob Squarepants.

To be continued, tell me what you think of the silliness.


	2. Chapter 2

Things is Changing

Who would have thought that they would hire a yellow sponge to do the job? When everybody at work found out that SpongeBob was going to have complete control over the people who make kids laugh. Everyone became extremely apprehensive to say the least.

Several people found out that before SpongeBob came here to take over his new job, he lived in bikini Bottom and systematically made everything go rock bottom. He was annoying, clingy, and certain people by the name of Squidward had mentioned that he was nothing more than an idiot that would run the town under in no time. He even failed his testing at his boating school and never learned how to drive.

So everybody started to think that SpongeBob would ruin this job and this business would be shut down in a matter of months and everybody would blame him and the big boss for hiring SpongeBob Square pants.

A week later SpongeBob was looking to hire more people and he had the bright idea of hiring some of his friends from Bikini Bottom. Thinking first of his friend Patrick, he gave him a call. "Hey pal how's it going."

Patrick jumped up for joy at hearing from his friend's voice. "SpongeBob, how are you doing and how's the new job working out for you?"

"Oh I'm well Patrick, I can't believe I got the job it's a real dream come true but it's kind of lonely here at the top and I was wondering if you wanted to come and work here with me?" He asked him as he looking around the room.

Patrick face lit up as he was eating his donut he answered quickly spraying bits of donut everywhere. "Sure thing old buddy, I'll be there as soon as I finish my donut!"

Second on his least to contact was his old boss Mr. Krabbs. 'I bet Mr. Krabbs would want a job since his best fry cook left', he thought to himself. I think I'll give him a call.

"Hey old boss guess what, I'm a new boss and since you lost me your best money maker, I thought you might want to work with me," he said thinking of who else he could try to call.

As Mr. Krabbs was thinking if he should say yes he said. "Well you know SpongeBob I would say yes old lad but who would I sell the restaurant too?"

SpongeBob thought hard on that and then a light went off in his head and he smiled. "How about Squidward he could change it to a music place where he could play his clarinet!"

Mr. Krabbs was excited that he could be with his money maker. "YES YIPPEEE I CAN FINALLY BE WITH MY MONEY MAKER AGAIN!"

The next day Monsters Inc had two new employee's to deal with. The crew wondered what other idiots SpongeBob would hire to help him bring the business down to an explosive end.

SpongeBob's friends came in to work and SpongeBob could not help but remember how much he had missed working at the Krusty Krabb so that's when SpongeBob started to think, and he always missed Patrick coming in saying good morning Krusty crew.

Then that's when SpongeBob came up with the idea to not only make the kids laugh but to sell krabby patties like they use to do at Krusty Krabb so at lunch break he announced it to everybody and everybody was happy because not only would they continue to make the kids laugh but also have something quite tasty to fill the kids and themselves with and everybody was cheering and so happy that they didn't even finish eating their lunch.

So SpongeBob had to order a grill, a spatula, patties, buns, onions, ketchup, and mustard and all the tables and chairs and other things that are needed for the Krusty Krabb. And that's when everybody became happy for SpongeBob and themselves. Everybody started to ask SpongeBob if they could bring their friends so they can have a job as a waitress or an order taker.

So in come Mr. Water noose and yelling get this thing done and let's not have any more commotion, all are welcome so come one and come all.


End file.
